


Too Much to Ask

by TaraTyler



Series: Emison [4]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alison isn't actually here but she's a big deal... as always, Beach Day, F/F, Girl's Trip, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based on the song by Niall HoranThe liars take a trip to avoid the boys... and Alison





	Too Much to Ask

Emily and her girls all laid back against their towels, sunning on the beach drowsily. This trip was meant to distract them from romance and the enemy who was psychologically torturing them… but mostly to create some space away from guys, and for Emily, girls. She had gotten a bit annoyed with the others’ language until she winced too visibly and Aria chastised herself and the others. Emily had found the gesture adorable and comforting. The moment was a good reminder of what wonderful friends she had.

Despite the purpose of the trip, Emily found herself plagued with thoughts of Alison. The blonde was still probably plaguing all of them, but it had always been different for Emily. She had spent so long thinking Alison was dead, and even knowing she was alive, they still had so many questions that in a way it was almost worse. It had felt like a century or two’s worth of waiting for someone she wasn't even sure wanted to be with, despite what Alison had said. Emily wanted to believe in her so badly that it hurt.

“Guys, I don’t think this is working.” Aria said distantly, the only one completely shaded by an umbrella and reading while the other girls baked themselves. Her black, gold edged bikini was just as bone dry as the others though. “I’ve read this same paragraph four times, but I just can’t relax.”

“Thank God, it’s not just me.” Spencer said, sitting up sleepily, her hair in a pony-tail and eyes hidden by sunglasses. “Relaxing isn’t my thing on the best of occasions, but laying here with nothing to focus on is almost torture. I swear, I used to enjoy this.”

“How are you doing over there, Hanna?” Emily asked calling to the other end of the row of towels, sitting up to look at her friends as well.

“Oh, she’s fine.” Spencer replied. “She’s been asleep for the past ten minutes.”

Aria and Emily both chuckled in amusement at that. Out of all of them, Hanna and Caleb were completely content together, but the enigmatic blonde had insisted that she come along. According to her, the others were in desperate need of her emotional and moral support. They all knew Hanna just desperately didn't’ want to be left out. Still, Emily felt constantly as though they were missing someone; like they were still just waiting for Alison to show up.

“That makes a lot of sense.” Emily laughed back again. “We’re incapable of relaxing and she’s the most peaceful one here.”

Emily just knew that Alison wasn’t feeling as rough as she was. She probably wasn’t even worried about them at all and hadn't thought of Emily or her feelings. Even Emily was tired of her own feelings. Alison was all that she was capable of thinking of.

“Alright, guys. We’ll turn over and even our tans out, then head in to try something else.” Spencer directed. As the best planner out of their group, they all allowed her to completely take over.

“I have an idea about that. We can talk about it in a minute. I’m trying to get on Hanna’s level.” Emily said with a shrug and turned onto her stomach.

\-----/////-----

The girls all piled into one of the Jack and Jill style rooms they were sharing at their resort. Hanna was running aloe as gently as possible onto the backs of Aria’s shoulders where somehow the sun had managed to find her despite the umbrella. Spencer was in the shower after drawing the last lot, though they at least didn’t have to worry about running out of hot water. Emily texted her mom and posted a few selfies of her with her friends. She smiled over at them all, suddenly filled with affection, just as Spencer returned.

“Alright, Emily. What was this idea of yours? We’re ready to try anything.” Spencer asked, laying across one of the beds to put her head in Aria’s lap.

“I have to give some of the credit to room service and the concierge.” She began and pulled a trolley in from the other room with an excited smile before her reveal. “It probably took a while to find the specific things I asked for.”

Emily pulled it the rest of the way in to show them four pints of ice cream in each of their respective favorite flavors, three bottles of rose, and unopened Card Against Humanity set, glasses, and spoons. She set the TV to a music station none of them would start a fight over and began to distribute their haul.

“You see, Emily Fields,” Hanna began in one of her ‘tones’. “This is why you’re everyone’s favorite. You just know us too damn well.”

“Yeah, and you still wonder why people say you’re the sweet one.” Aria added, checking her pint and nodding appreciatively.

Spencer had already begun to pass out the cards, her glass a bit too full and in one hand. “Okay, guys, who took a shit most recently?”

Eventually, the stressful thoughts of Rosewood faded into the background. The girls lost themselves to the joy of one another’s company and allowed themselves to have some fun.


End file.
